


SM: Living Without Reason (HaruMichi)

by Kirimizi



Category: Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon
Genre: Cafe AU, Coffee date, F/F, I wrote Haruka in a gender neutral tone cause it seemed fitting, Other, but labeled f/f, cause it seems fit that way too, rainy day, soft tones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22636825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: A stressful day turned soft date when Michiru bumps into Haruka on a strange, rainy day. Nothing a fresh cup of coffee can’t solve.
Relationships: Haruka Tenoh/MIchiru Kaioh, Haruka/Michiru, Harumichi - Relationship, sailor uranus/sailor neptune
Kudos: 30





	SM: Living Without Reason (HaruMichi)

The air surrounding the city was humid and thick with heat, unusual weather for the early spring season. Rain poured over the dreary landscape, pummeling the buildings all over the city. Even with the rain as it was, Michiru Kaioh decided to sneak away from her dorm. She had a taste for something warm and sweet, a getaway from everything going on around her. The most tempting feeling being the water hitting her skin. 

Michiru draped on her raincoat over her shoulders, grabbed her purse, and rushed towards the door. Before she knew it, she was outside the dorms breathing in the scent of the fresh rain. The doom and gloom of clouds were the ultimate comfort. The sound of cars driving through puddles in the street, the dripping of raindrops from nearby plants were like music to her ears. Grey clouds above her painted the sky like it was a canvas, showcasing every shade of grey imaginable. 

Michiru waked down the empty sidewalk with a fresh sense of clarity, eyeing down the local shops crossing her path. Many boutiques and bakeries seemed to have made their home in this part of the shopping district. But one in particular caught her attention. A quaint cafe across the road had her curiosity piqued. When she crossed the street, the smell of fresh roasted coffee hit her with intensity. 

The bell on the door lightly swung when she opened the door, gaining a greeting from a barista working the counter. While the worker served someone, Michiru looked over the chalkboard menu displayed in large letters behind the machinery. At first, she craved something sweet, but upon seeing the option for cafe au lait, it fit her mood perfectly. In a single glance at the display case of pastries attached to the right of the counter, she knew a slice of earl grey cake was the perfect mate to her beverage. 

As she went to place her order and pay, a card was swiftly handed to the cashier from behind her. Before she could retort, Haruka Tenoh leaned on the edge of the counter and shook off any words Michiru managed to hurl at them. Haruka waited for the endless words to cease before beckoning Michiru over to a secluded booth by the window, carrying the pastry and coffee cup over with them. 

“I will have you know I am capable of paying for my own coffee, thank you very much.” Haruka placed them down on the shiny wooden surface before seating themselves across an increasingly miffed Michiru. They stretched out on their side of the booth, yawning and breathing deeply, a smirk growing on their face. 

The subtle drizzle outside left the two of them with the muffled sound raindrops against the window. The soft aromas of their coffees mixed together, blending into a dark but sweet and creamy swirl. The distinct smell of dark roast sat in front of Haruka, while the sweetened cafe au lait mended their hardened demeanor from across the table. Haruka looked up Michiru. 

There she was, a perfect human being by any and all means. No flaw to notice. In the moment, her grace gazed out the window, watching the rain come down on the buildings around them. People hurriedly walked past the coffee shop with umbrellas covering themselves. Haruka took in the sights from outside for a few brief blinks before their own gaze was drawn back to Michiru. A much more loving smile graced their face. 

“Michi, drink up before it gets cold.” Haruka sipped from their own cup shortly after. Michiru slowly drew in her sight from the window to her cake slice and cup. She took a sip of her coffee and started to take bites of her tea cake, feeling the other person’s stare. The look seemed of intrigue, so she settled a bit of cake on her fork before offering it to them. The blond scout bent forward and took the bite with no hesitation. The flavor of the cake was moist and sweet, with the nodes of tea in every bite. 

But the taste was the least of their concern. They could feel the soft ocean-like eyes from across the table envelop them, losing their train of thought. The only thing Haruka wanted at that very moment was to close the gap between them. While a part of Michiru felt the same strong feelings, there was something bothering her, telling her what she felt was wrong. Even with its persistence, her heart leapt, as the two could not look away from one another. She wanted to close that gap just as much, if not more than Haruka. 

A flash of lightning took both their attention away, thunder shaking the establishment and even the scouts briefly. Haruka’s hand slid across the table and atop Michiru’s, gently squeezing it in an attempt to comfort her. 

“It’s a passing storm, pay no mind to it,” They commented, as their eyes fell upon the half eaten slice of cake. “Mind sparing another bite of that for me?” Michiru obliged to the bold request and fed a patient Haruka before bursting into a giggle fit. They always knew how to keep her distracted. 

Michiru’s smile quickly turned a soft gaze toward Haruka’s direction. But something felt off about it. They always urged each other to speak their minds and she wasn’t sure how to put her thoughts into words. 

“Why does life have to be so short on this earth?” Michiru asked rhetorically. “I never want moments like this to end with you. I wish it would all stay forever.” 

Haruka felt the emotion behind the statement. But destiny called at the strangest times for them both. And neither could control that. Not much reason behind the things beyond their power. A kingdom on the moon, a royal family to protect, and as unfortunate as it was, a destiny of loneliness for those involved. 

Yet, here they sat across from one another, outside the lonely destinies lined up for them and living lives not even the greatest of powers had control over. 

“We have a whole future together for moments like these. No moon, no planet, nothing will ever pull me away from you,” Haruka squeezed the hand in front of them with care, ensuring Michiru felt the same emotion that ran deep in their veins. “I love you to the moon and back. If you weren’t in my life, I would have just been another person living without reason.”   
“I feel the same way, Haruka. I can only dream of more years, just sitting with you in peace. Drinking coffee and watching the rain overtake the city.” Michiru’s other hand reached and placed atop Haruka’s. 

“I couldn’t pay much attention to the rain when someone like you sits before me.” They snuck a sip of coffee as Michiru shot a playful glare at Haruka.

The date lasted well into the evening, before they left for the school dorms they called home.


End file.
